fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Chilly Star ♬ Pretty Cure!
Chilly Star ♬ Pretty Cure! '(チリスター ♬ プリキュア!; ''Chirisutā ♬ purikyua!) is a fanseries created by snow-will-fall. It's themes are ice cream, summer, idols, and ice skating. It's mechanics are based off of Pretty Rhythm and Aikatsu. '''Plot Girls are born to sing, to shine the brightest with their voices. Girls are born to dance, to show their compelling routines. Girls are born to perform, to live their fullest life through their very own color. Girls are born to shine! Except for one, that is. Asakura Azusa, a teenager who attends the famous idol school Sunlight Academy, is days away from getting expelled. Her lack of motivation and passion for anything keeps her from doing… well, anything. However, when finding a new comrade, her drive to move pushes forward… Full of wonderful flavors, Azusa and her new found family come together to save their prefecture, Natsujima, and the whole world from eternal winter! Characters Pretty Cure SunDay: The unit name for the main cures. It's a play on the words "Sunny" and "Sundae". Azusa Asakura '(朝蔵 梓; ''Asakura Azusa) / '''Cure Fraise (キュアフレイズ; Kyua Fureizu) * Age: 16 * Voiced by: '''JUNNA (Talking) * '''Intro: ''“One scoop of confidence, Cure Fraise!”'' * Attacks: '''Strawberry Splash, Cherry Bomb, Sprinkle Storm, Very Berry Garden * '''Represented by: Strawberry ice cream * Theme Colors: 'Pink The leader of Chilly Star. She is a 16 year old girl who attends Sunlight Academy. She is laid back, quiet, and unmotivated. She’s very close to getting kicked out due to her lack of care that she shows. She mostly sleeps and skips classes, and is waved off as being "lazy". She is actually struggling with internal feelings, and she isn't very sure how to improve herself. She’s not super into the idea of being a legendary warrior. She finds it kind of stupid. '''Daichi Morinaga '(森永 大地; Morinaga Daichi) / '''Cure Café (キュアカフェ; Kyua Kafe) * Age: 18 * Voiced by: '''Kaji Yuki (Talking) * '''Intro: ''“Two scoops of excellence, Cure Café!”'' * Attacks: '''Coffee Splash, Gummy Bear Slider, Warming Wish, Chocolate Coffee Cups * '''Represented by: Chocolate coffee ice cream * Theme Colors: 'Brown He was born for the performance life. Charismatic, outgoing, animated, Daichi loves putting on a show and giving an audience something to enjoy. He seems a bit arrogant, but he is quick to spot potential even in the weakest star. He's an assistant teacher for the underclassmen at Sunlight Academy and has quite the fanbase already! He loves the attention, and he loves it even more once he becomes a cure. '''Yayoi Honda '(誉田 弥生; Honda Yayoi) / '''Cure Vanille (キュアバニレ; Kyua Banire) * Age: 15 * Voiced by: '''Danbara Ruru (Talking) * '''Intro: ''“Three scoops of of acceptance, Cure Vanille!”'' * Attacks: '''Vanilla Splash, Choco Chip Rush, Honey Bee, Vanille Perfume * '''Represented by: Vanilla ice cream * Theme Colors: '''Yellow A kind, excitable girl who loves singing and dancing. Yayoi appears typically feminine and it somehow looks like she’s forcing it at times. She can be a bit secretive, but easily covers it up with her energetic and wild attributes. She adores dancing and ice skating and has been practicing since the age of three. She comes from a traditional family known for their tea ceremonies, flower arrangement, archery, and kabuki dancing. She seems uninterested in all of those things, however, taking a bigger liking to her cure duties. Her vocal training made her learn how to use a higher pitched, grainy voice, so she believes her voice isn't very good due to that. However, a hidden, powerful potential lies underneath... '''Allies Custard '(カスタード; ''Kasutādo) * 'Age: '''1 * '''Voiced by: ' A baby bunny who loves to wonder around Natsujima. Curious, happy, sensitive, Custard is a silly mascot who helps the cures gain their powers. She talks like a weeb from 2009 'Fudge '(ファッジ; Fajji) * 'Age: '''17 * '''Voiced by: ' A plush-sized unicorn who serves as an older brother figure for Custard. He is dramatic and hopeful about finding the Pretty Cure to help save his home. He tends to get easily frustrated by the cures antics. However, he holds a family-oriented nature and can become nurturing if he sees his friends upset. He has a human disguise. He can also serve as a backpack though he doesn't like that very much. 'Queen Sorbet '(ソルベイ女王; Sorubei joō) * 'Age: '??? * 'Voiced by: ' The queen who rules over Frosty Bay. It's hard to tell what her personality is in her current state, for her form is damaged and she is unable to communicate efficiently. She was formally Custard's caretaker before she sent her and Fudge to Natsujima. She is a woman who takes on an ice like, ice cream form. '''Comet Entertainment Comet Entertainment (コメットエンターテイメント; Kometto Entāteimento) is where the villains are from. It is their headquarters merely disguised as a company that contains idols and entertainers. The "Entertainment" is a sponsor for Lunar Academy. Spumoni '(スプモーニ; ''Supumōni) is their main "act", AKA the main trio of villains that the cures have to fight. 'Hatsue Kamisaka '(神坂 葉杖; Kamisaka Hatsue) / '''Cure Ail (キュアアイ; Kyua Ai) * Age: 17 * Voiced by: '''Atsumi Saiki * '''Intro: ''“A dash of power, Cure Ail!"'' * Represented by: Garlic ice cream * Theme Colors: 'Light green The leader of Spumoni. A feisty, punk rock type of girl who isn’t afraid to say what she feels, regardless of if it ruins the mood or not. She loves causing chaos and teasing people. She will eat garlic pizza all the time if she could. Her breath probably smells like it sometimes. Sad. She tends to get all up in people's faces. '''Genjo Momotani '(桃谷 玄上; Momotani Genjo) / '''Cure Réglisse (キュアレグリッス; Kyua Regurisu) * Age: 16 * Voiced by: ''' * '''Intro: ''“A dash of bitterness, Cure Réglisse!"'' * Represented by: Licorice ice cream * Theme Colors: 'Dark blue An angry boy who wants PASSION, VIOLENCE, BATTLE, etc. Genjo takes things ''way too seriously. He just does not know how to read the mood. In general, he's kind of socially inept. He crunches on licorice sticks when he is stressed. Chomp. He probably swears a lot 'Rikako Sakurai '(桜井 莉佳子; Sakurai Rikako) / '''Cure Poivre (キュアポワブル; Kyua Powaburu) * Age: 15 * Voiced by: ''' * '''Intro: ''“A dash of fire, Cure Poivre!"'' * Represented by: Pepper ice cream * Theme Colors: 'Orange While a bit quiet, Rikako generally has a well meaning presence. She was bored so that’s why she is doing this lol. Unironically makes a “:3c” face even in the blandest situations. She doesn’t have a whole lot of intense actions; she just goes with whatever and takes it in stride. She can easily consume spicy food without consequence. '''Shiver '(シバ; Shiba) * 'Age: '??? * 'Voiced by: ' The proclaimed "CEO" of Comet Entertainment; she is actually the one who attacked Frosty Bay in the first place. She is unable to actually make a physical appearance in Natsujima because she will be harmed by the heat; she sends a magical snowman like plush in her place instead. Lovingly (annoyingly) called "Lord Shiver" by Spumoni. '''MotW: Snow/Ice block monsters; They take the form of a different animal/object/etc depending on the person. They can summon ice, snow, and blizzards according to their level of power. Side Characters Cure Escorts * Basically a Pretty Cure’s “bodyguard” and idol manager. They can let the Cures through crowded places and get them advantages at stores, restaurants, etc. Usually veteran cures. Tanaka * Age: Mid 20s * Voiced by: SunDay's manager. They are so tired. Hates Makino very much. Makino * Age: Mid 20s * Voiced by: Spumoni's Cure Escort: a clear, clean-cut person who is excellent at planning and persuasion. Lovesss money. Other students Dorothy Hanazawa '(華沢 ドロシー; ''Hanazawa Doroshī) * Age: 16 * Voiced by: A well known idol and student at Sunlight Academy. She's your typical, "ojou-sama" girl. She loves to laugh menacingly. She is actually a skilled performer, though. She's dorm-mates with Azusa, much to her dismay. '''Items * Ice cream key-chains: The cures transformation item. It becomes a brooch on the cures outfits. * Ice cream case: An ice cream case. It starts getting filled with different flavors with each MOTW purified. It has a home in Azusa’s dorm room, even if she doesn't want it there. It can also function as a spot for Custard and Fudge to heal and sleep in, but Fudge sleeps next to Azusa on her bed like dog... so... * Ice cream scoops: Scoops of ice cream the cures must collect and store in the ice cream case. It helps restore Queen Sorbet's weakened state and Frosty Bay alike. 'Locations' * Frosty Bay: The place Fudge and Custard come from. It is currently in the works of being repaired, as it was attacked by Shiver and her minions. * Natsujima: The main setting; a prefecture in Japan. A place similar to Hawaii, California, Florida, etc; winter and fall don’t exist. It’s a sunny, summery town and it has a similar feel to Cape Cod. Beaches, cottages, pretty nature, etc. There are many ice cream parlors and food trucks out and about. * Poppin’ Delights: A famous ice cream parlor in Natsujima; one of the most well-known out of all of them. It has the regular flavors, and ice cream desserts based on famous idols, anime, movies, etc. They also have non-dairy, gluten-free, and vegan alternatives. * Sunlight Academy: The school the main cures go to. * Lunar Academy: The school the rival cures go to. Also the rival/sister school to Sunlight. 'Gallery' 'Trivia' * Chilly Star ''is an open world for Pretty Cure. That means that Cures exist all over the world and are considered a normal part of life. ** Most are merely local heroes, while there are only a few (4-5 teams) that tackle bigger world problems. ** Mascots come from a multitude of places, not just Frosty Bay. There’s a big academy that has a purpose to teach mascots how to efficiently train cures. ** Each town or state/prefecture/etc tends to have a theme. Even though Natsujima's theme is mostly ice cream skating idols, as silly as it sounds. *''Pretty Rhythm ''has prism stars (ice skating idols), prism shows (performances), prism jumps (magical ice skating tricks) and prism stones (clothing contained within small stones). ''Chilly Star uses this concept as well, but replaces "prism" with "starry" (because I'm a rip-off). *''Chilly Star ''also uses the mechanic of auras, something implemented in the Aikatsu universe. *All cure names for the ice cream teams in Natsujima are French for some reason. Category:Fanseries